


Just the usual.

by aurohwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Challenge, barista san, basically just fluff, coffee shop AU, security guard seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurohwa/pseuds/aurohwa
Summary: San had also soon found out there was another perk to the job, apart from the free drinks he was allowed during his shifts - and he may or may not be awaiting that particular perk right now.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Just the usual.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i'm very nervous about posting this :'D
> 
> basically the discord server i'm part of decided, just for fun, to see if we could write something with 200+ words on the spot based on a prompt - in this case sanhwa, coffee shop au.
> 
> this is the first time i'm publishing anything i've written, so hopefully someone will like it :)

San couldn’t help constantly glancing over to check the time, the butterflies in his stomach becoming more prominent with every passing minute.

Hell, he wasn’t even waiting for his shift to finish - which it would, in about an hour. When he’d started working part-time as a barista to fund his studies and everyday life in general, nothing about the late shifts at the 24h mall actually seemed appealing, but when the choices were working as a barista or as a cleaner at one of the local hotels, he’d picked the first without hesitation. Just the thought of what he might see in those hotels caused him full body shivers, after all.

He’d also soon found out there was another perk to the job, apart from the free drinks he was allowed during his shifts - and he may or may not be awaiting that particular perk right now.

_Five minutes left,_ San thought to himself, wiping down the counter for probably the fifteenth time in the past hour, trying to keep his breathing calm. He wasn’t even sure if _he_ would be working today after all. Some days 9:30pm passed without _him_ ever showing up, so San just assumed there were multiple people working the same shift - 

“Hi San,” a voice suddenly said from behind him, causing him to jump and drop the cloth on the floor. He turned around only to be met by a face with sparkly eyes, the man now chuckling and quickly raising his hand to cover his widening smile.

San wished he wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

San shook his head, leaning down to pick up the cloth again.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said, walking over to the register where the man stood. He could never get enough of him in his night guard uniform, with the jet black hair pushed out of his face. “What can I get you today, Seonghwa?

“Just the usual, please.”

“Okay,” San chirped, registering the item and gesturing towards the card machine for Seonghwa to know he could pay. “I’ll get to making your coffee for you then while the payment goes through.”

He could feel Seonghwa’s eyes on him as he prepared the large coffee with extra milk and sugar, trying his hardest to not start blushing but probably failing spectacularly. Luckily the order was simple and just a minute later he put the takeaway cup in front of Seonghwa on the counter.

“Thank you,” he smiled, eyes still sparkling - _for real, he has to be wearing contacts or something, no one’s eyes sparkle that much normally_ \- as he grabbed the cup and took a small sip.

The grimace he pulled was only for a second, but San still managed to catch it.

“Oh no, did I mess it up somehow?!” he asked in a slight panic, Seonghwa’s eyes widening in surprise as he shook his empty hand.  
  
“No, no! I just… hate coffee actually.”  
  
“Oh. We have tea as well, you know?”

“That doesn’t help me stay awake during nightshifts, sadly.”

“Then why don’t you just buy an energy drink or something?” San pouted.

Seonghwa’s cheeks started turning a light shade of pink and he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

“I would… but then I wouldn’t have a reason to stop by and see you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed, it would make my day!
> 
> if you want to check out any of the other short fics/drabbles the server came up with, and not just mine, you can find them all here in [this thread](https://twitter.com/TrashKing52/status/1250273734507651078?s=20)
> 
> hope you're all safe!


End file.
